Vermilion (The Tales Bloody of Hell)
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: /-Se Buscan Oc's-/ El destino se rige por el azar, y en cuanto una opción llega a nuestras manos y la usamos, esto desencadena unas consecuencias inevitables. En el caso de ellos, han escogido la crueldad ante a lo que estaban predestinados-fuera o no un final feliz-, lo que les ha llevado a las garras de este enigmático lugar del que nadie puede escapar ya. O no.
1. Prólogo

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfic contiene (o contendrá) aspectos poco agradables (como es: asesinato, infanticidio, canibalismo, mutilaciones, abusos sexuales, violencia, y otros elementos) que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas. Si eres una de esas personas, mejor busca otro fic.

 **SEGUNDA ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic está basado en los cuentos clásicos o infantiles por lo que pueden tener características muy similares a estos.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Entre gritos agudos revoloteaban alrededor del hogar, como gallinas cluecas. Pidiendo suplicas, perdón, y los ojos que les habían sido arrebatados; gracias a un afilado pico de pájaro que aún sostenía en mis dedos ensangrentados, viéndolas de forma indiferente. Encogidos mis hombros hasta el fin de mis orejas, en cierta manera._

 _-¡Mis ojos, mis ojos!-pataleó una de ellas, echada-¡Mis ojos! ¿¡Dónde están mis ojos!? ¿¡Dónde!?-y nuevamente rompió en llanto allí. En el frío suelo que siempre me tocaba limpiar._

 _Consciente de mis actos, no pude evitar sonreír al verlas sufrir._

El paisaje era desértico bajo sus pies desnudos y enmarañados. Que seguían fieles a la figura esbelta de Sasha en la lejanía, junto a la cabeza gacha y la respiración agitada, empapándose de sudor frío el cabello rubio y sucio que rozaba sus labios secos. Todavía llevaba falda y camisa, inclusive siendo un muchacho.

-¡Armin!-llamó de repente la joven de enfrente, obligándole a alzar el rostro para encontrársela saludándole bajo un cartel sin nombre en el que colgaba una especie de muñeco aterrador, dónde el chico clavó la mirada intensamente solo para—a continuación—sonreír de forma tonta. _Ya está_ , pensó, acelerando el paso hacia el lugar maravilloso del que tanto se le había hablado.

 **-Que ingenuo era-**

* * *

 **-Chicos, nunca subestiméis el poder del destino, porqué cuando menos te lo esperas, el detalle más insignificante puede causar un efecto en cadena que cambie el rumbo de vuestra vida**

 **Ted Mosby, "** _Cómo Conocí a Vuestra Madre_ **"-**

 **-FICHA [PERSONAJE CREADO POR EL LECTOR]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nombre o Apodo del Personaje**

(No hacen falta apellidos aun si pueden poner)

 **Tipo de Personaje o Cuento del que se extrae**

(Esta es la característica más importante, pues el personaje DEBE estar basado en algún carácter de cuento infantil, aun si no es el protagonista)

 **Personalidad del Personaje**

(Cuanto más detallada con más facilidad me será aportarlo a la trama)

 **Apariencia**

 **Edad**

 **Género**

(Masculino, Femenino, Neutro)

 **Biografía**

(Pasado del Personaje)

 **Pareja, Interés Amoroso o Amistad-Posiblemente-Duradera**

(En este apartado-para los que participéis-debéis poner aquel personaje de la historia original que os llame la atención u os guste más para el tipo de relación que se define arriba. Si anteriormente ya se habían conocido, indicadlo)

 **Disponibles:**

 **\- Chicos:** Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubhar, Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Conny Springer, Erwin Smith

 **\- Chicas:** Mikasa Ackerman, Annie Leonhart, Sasha Braus, Christa Renz, Ymir, Petra Ral, Hanji Zoe

 _[PROCURAD NO ESCOGER TODO/AS EL/LA MISMO/A SI ES UNA PAREJA]_


	2. Capítulo 1: What Happens in the Forest

**Debido a que nadie ha querido participar de momento, he decidido publicar este primer capítulo para introducir a algunos personajes.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis.**

* * *

-Tócalo-sonrió Sasha, paseándose bajo el letrero del que colgaba un pie de madera al que Armin, rápidamente y a pocos pasos de la joven, deslizó su vista solo para encogerse en el momento en que los ojos (negros, oscuros, sin vida) del artefacto perpetraron en los suyos; grandes, como los de los niños-, da buena suerte.

Encogido, el chico se colocó de puntillas para obtener un mejor acceso. Y si no hubiera sido por su altura, probablemente lo habría conseguido sin tener que dar saltitos—causando carcajadas en Sasha—hasta agarrar la pezuña del pelele que, sin previo aviso, se descolgó de su sitio, haciéndole chillar y sobreprotegerse en la arena del suelo. Con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Armin!-rió la chica de buena cuenta, sin acercarse pero llamando la atención del muchacho, quién alzó la cabeza para encontrarse a la marioneta cerca de él; o, más bien, encima de él—prácticamente—, estimulando una faceta nerviosa en su rostro que reflejaba terror.

Ahora que lo veía más de cerca, sabía que por lo menos le sacaba tres—¡o más!—cabezas en altura, se sostenía a través de hilos y tenía cabello enganchado al cráneo ficticio, donde sostenía una línea torcida que fingía ser una boca.

De golpe y porrazo, esta subió—para su sorpresa—hasta transformarse en algo abierto, que dejaba ver dientes putrefactos y saliva mientras le susurraba vocablos casi inteligibles para el que no estuviera atento. Pero él lo estaba.

-Dime, ¿tú eres un niño de verdad? Porqué yo noooo.

Impactado, Armin quedó enmudecido, viendo fugaz como el títere regresaba a su puesto gracias a Sasha, que tiraba de sus hilos sueltos tras el alto cartel. No la había oído aproximarse, pero aún mantenía un semblante ciertamente alegre.

-¿Has-comenzó el adolescente, temeroso, todavía en cuclillas en el suelo-oído lo que ha dicho?

La cazadora pareció ignorarle pues, una vez terminada la acción que individual había querido cometer, se encaminó a él con las palmas en las caderas, mostrándole los dientes en una—bonita—mueca a la que Armin no correspondió; igualmente miedoso del incidente anterior.

-¡Venga, vamos!-dijo entonces, alcanzándole una de sus manos para ayudarle a levantarse.

* * *

La piel de asno comenzaba a oler arriba sus sesos, incitándole a que arrugara la nariz, aun con testarudez—aptitud que lo identificaba de sobremanera—regresó a arroparse con ella, animándose a no sentirse cansado y continuar bajo el color bermellón del cielo y el bosque árido por lo que llevaba—o al menos, eso le parecía—horas andando.

 _Maldita sea, Eren, ¡cómo te mueras aquí te juro por dios que…!_. De repente, quedó petrificado ante la visión escabrosa de una mujer tumbada en el suelo, de espaldas, a algunos metros de él.

Jadeó y, casi impaciente, se acercó a la fémina con paso decoroso, arrodillándose ante ella una vez que hubo quedado a un costado de la aparentemente adulta (y cadáver).

-Señora, ¿está bien?-preguntó, rozándole las caderas con las manos para mecerla de un lado a otro-¿Señora?-fuertemente le dio un vuelto, mostrándole el rostro de la mujer petrificado en un grito ahogado que mostraba una garganta profunda y sin dentadura, por poco semejante a un árbol hueco.

Eren se echó veloz hacia atrás, profiriendo un aullido alarmante que le aceleró el corazón. Más cuando, como de la nada, surgió en el aire el llanto de un bebé que le obligó a adentrar su mirada hasta unos arbustos cercanos: había una figura, pequeña y redonda, meciéndose en estos, llamando la atención de cualquiera.

-Dios mío-dijo, arrojando un último vistazo a la terrorífica fallecida con desagrado, ahora caminando en dirección a la criatura llorosa, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras más para sí mismo que para el pequeño bollo-, dios mío…

Intentando ser gentil, recogió en sus brazos al rorro, meciéndolo para calmar sus ansias de lo que fuera que le hiciese sollozar de forma aguda y estridente. Destapándolo de su suave manta para descubrir a un niño rojizo por el sol y lleno de bichos que con rabia le extrajo. Maldiciendo aquello que hubiese provocado que se quedara solo. Tan solo como él…

 _-Por favor, prométeme que si-Carla jadeaba en el sitio, sintiéndose tan enferma como estaba-… que si te casaras otra vez… Escoge aquella mujer que sea mejor que yo para hacerlo._

 _-Carla, mi reina-Grisha sollozó, sujetando las manos de su mujer, su esposa, su amante y el amor de su vida, entre las suyas. Sin conocer que Eren estaba allí, tras la enorme puerta del cuarto, viendo a su madre morir de agonía._

Enrabiado apretó los dientes en el intento de desquitar al pequeño de una garrapata en su cuello, discurriendo alguna que otra lágrima estancada en sus ojos verdes (de toques azules) mientras lo hacía.

Distraído, no dio cuenta al personaje que se colocó a su espalda, observándole en un silencio perturbador que no levantaba sospechas ni al más astuto de los hombres.

* * *

-¡Buenos días!

Sasha se anunció en la especie de taberna, siendo saludada por todo bicho viviente que allí dentro residía; junto a copa en mano.

-¡Hey!-Conny le sonrió, vigoroso y viéndola indiscreto andar tras la silla donde estaba sentado-¡Pero si es Sasha! ¡Hace días que no te veíamos, holgazana!-, recibiendo un golpecito de ella, en señal de amistad.

-Mira quién fue hablar-raudal se colocó en medio de él y su hermano, abrazándolos por los hombros solo para reír los tres, en conjunto-, ¡el rey de los vagos y su súbdito!

Ante la escena Armin, que se había quedado en un rincón para no molestar a su acompañante, no pudo evitar—al fin—sonreír con ternura hasta el punto de sonrojarse: él nunca había vivido situaciones parecidas y sentía una mezcla entre felicidad, envidia y tristeza por ello.

Súbitamente, Conny se dio cuenta de su presencia, intimidándole con su faz risueña y su dedo señalándole con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es ella?-cuestionó, insinuante, causando que Armin apretara los labios en señal de incomodidad. No era una chica, aunque fuera obligado a vestirse como una.

-¡Oh, es Armin!-respondió rápidamente la chica, apretando su agarre en ellos-¡Me lo encontré en el bosque! Estaba algo perdido, ¿sabéis?

-Y tú le has ayudado-al fondo declaró Ymir, con coleta y traje de hombre, junto a un sarcasmo que al menos nadie notó-, ¿eh? ¡Qué buena chica de repente, Sasha!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Ah, por cierto, Armin!-el aludido le prestó atención, produciendo un susurrante " _Qué_ " en respuesta-Tienes que probar el plato estrella de Fiddler-dijo, atizando el hombrón del muchacho, a su izquierda y con un saco en la cabeza que solo dejaba visible sus cuencas hazel-, ¡están deliciosos! Y debes estar hambriento…

No le faltaba razón. Antes de haber sido encontrado por ella, había estado perdido casi tres días en los alrededores, sobreviviendo a base de hojas que arrancaba de los mismos árboles; siempre con perdón por estos.

-S-sí-asintió-. La verdad es que sí.

-¡Entonces no hay nada que hablar!

De inmediato, la muchacha castaña empujó al llamado Fiddler desde su asiento hasta un cubículo al que Armin quiso creer la cocina, escuchando su tarareo mientras él era invitado a sentarse junto a Conny, rebosando la simpatía que siempre hubiese querido obtener por parte de su familia, escuchando atentamente lo que el chico sin pelo tenía que decirle.

 _Simpatía_ , pensó, riendo, escuchando a Ymir tocar una canción con su flauta, _Qué bien_.

 **-Ingenuo-**

* * *

Jean golpeó por enésima vez el instrumento contra la roca, escondido entre los árboles secos, incansable inclusive si no le hacía ningún rasguño al objeto; gritándole que se muriera y más insultos que ni él comenzaba a comprender, incoherente de sus actos y vocablos, aunque sabía que todo se envolvía en lo mismo: John. John, John, su hermano John.

Suspirando profundamente, lanzó el gemscorno a lo lejos, tal y como él lo hizo encima la tierra. Escondiéndose en sus extremidades.

-Maldita sea-murmuraba, como un gruñido-, maldita sea, John. JOhn…

 _Estaba frente a él, dormido tras el vino que habían bebido, y solo podía pensar en lo mucho que lo odiaba por ser tan perfecto. Incluso con la brisa meciéndole los cabellos en aquel pasto donde rondaba un peligroso jabalí._

 _-John._

Rompió en llanto, habiendo querido no recordar aquel momento fatigoso, sosteniéndose el cabello corto en un puño para restregarse contra su rodilla vestida de azul oscuro.

-John…

- _Jean_ -susurró entonces la herramienta, provocando el desfallecimiento en su faz. No solo porque la música que este producía dijera su nombre en aquella tonalidad nostálgica, sino porqué era un lobo, un feroz lobo negro, el que lo tocaba con sus labios. Que al instante se alzaron, para rugirle, aunque no era un león.

-Mierda.

* * *

Sasha paseó sus brazos sobre la cabeza rubia de Armin, soltando el caliente plato de comida delante suya felizmente.

-¡Qué aproveche!

El jovencito abrió la mirada con sorpresa. No esperaba aquella cantidad de comida, y menos solo para él.

-¿Todo esto-dudaba-es para mí?

Conny rió, golpeando amistoso su espalda.

-¿Para quién si no?

-Bueno, si compartes conmigo a mí no importa-aclaró Sasha, causando carcajadas en ambos hermanos, que de seguida pararon—al igual que la chica—al descubrir las lágrimas de Armin; agradeciendo aquel gesto tan amable.

-G-gracias… De verdad, mu-mu-chas gracias…

Sin decir nada, los tres se posicionaron en sus asientos, envolviéndole como el protagonista en escena (cosa que nunca había ocurrido) a medida que Sasha, agradable, le animaba a comer.

Él no se mostró indeciso entonces, devorando la carne y la verdura recién hecha que, aunque que quemara en su lengua, era un gusto para el alma.

 **-Ingenuo-**

-Gracias-repetía sin cesar, como si no tuviese suficiente con comer, llorar y volverse rojo de emoción-. Gracias, gracias… Gra-

Sasha produjo una mueca engañosa, veloz, cuando el chico quedó absorto, a medio engullir.

 **-Muy ingenuo-**

Al instante, la cabeza de Armin se estrelló contra el alimento, inconsciente, siendo visto seriamente por el resto de miembros del sitio (Conny, Fiddler, Sasha e Ymir).

Ymir, todavía en una esquina, empezó a desternillarse ante el silencio inquietante de los que podrían considerarse amigos o socios.

-¡Pero qué ingenuo, por Dios santo!

 **-Sí, muy ingenuo-**


	3. Capítulo 2: Monsters Don't Hide

**Agradecimientos sinceros a Galliardwey por participar.**

* * *

Arraigado a la tierra, el varón arremetió contra la nariz del animal que mordisqueaba su pierna sin lograr hincarle el diente. Dándole el suficiente tiempo para darse la vuelta y alzarse en una carrera dolorosa entre las zarzas que lucían bajo y sobre los árboles (extramente); haciéndole llamar la atención sin quererlo.

Nervioso, intentó apresurarse ante los aullidos que comenzaron a sonar en diversas direcciones, notando el correr de los lobos en la flor de su piel, enganchada, de pronto, en espino.

-¡Vamos, fuera!-gritó, no consiguiendo deshacerse y aumentando la tensión en sí mismo que, de un momento a otro, hubo frenado por el terror. Cuando el carnívoro se había lanzado a por él desde su espalda, mordiéndole el hombro en el proceso y, de igual forma, derribándolo en el suelo; posicionándose como el mandamás allí-Oh, ¡me cago en…!

Empezó a retorcerse con la especie de perro, maldiciendo y chillando a medida que el _uno_ se volvía _tres_ y los dientes ya se clavaban en su epidermis sin necesidad de estar desnudo o al descubierto.

-¡Dios!-gimió, balanceándolo ellos al son de sus colmillos-¡…Mierd-

Emitió un chillido grave al notar la dentadura de una de las alimañas introducirse de golpe en el músculo que ocupaba su muslo, causando que la sangre salpicara en la faz de la bestia, ahora rodeada de sus acompañantes, debido al olor a sangre fresca.

Alterado pero consciente aún, aprovechó que las criaturas discutían entre el pedazo de carne que uno continuaba sosteniendo para ofrecer nuevamente una patada que estiró sus tendones, haciéndolo sufrir, pero escapar por segundos en los que se puso apenas de pie. Le dolía la pierna, la cual no tardó en volver a ser atacada por sus instigadores, ocasionando que resbalara—ante la pérdida del equilibrio—y cayera cuesta abajo; perseguido por ellos aún y rondado sobre las piedras, la tierra, el barro y algunas ramas.

La caída duró apenas dos o tres minutos, parándose en seco sobre una pila de rocas planas y blanquecinas en las que jadeó, y escuchaba jadear a sus enemigos; a pocos metros de él.

Mantenía una mirada desorbitada. Su cerebro le susurraba lentamente la muerte que iba a tener; que no tardaría en tener… _Voy a morir… Voy a morir y me lo merezco… ¡John!_.

Las patas de uno de los caninos se pararon a unos centímetros, casi confiado de que no iba a moverse más.

Jean respiró profundamente, aceptando lo que tuviera que venirle, cuando el olor a agua le sobrevino en las fosas nasales, alertándolo de sobremanera.

 _¿Agua?._

El lobo se aproximó a paso vacilante, observado detenidamente por el muchacho temeroso y herido.

 _¿Hay agua aquí?_.

El animal se detuvo de golpe, preparado para abalanzarse sobre él, quién volteó suavemente la cabeza sin alertarlo, sintiendo por fin la presencia de un lago de tonalidades poco agradables tras su espalda.

Gimió, impactado, al tiempo que la fiera saltaba del sitio en su dirección solo para quedarse con las ganas: veloz, esquivó el pelaje negro y los dientes puntiagudos para lanzarse de lleno al líquido de su costado; sumergiéndose.

El resto de camaradas llegaron al minuto, rebuscando con la mirada la víctima hundida, sin tocar ni acercarse a aquel putrefacto estanque del que Jean surgió al instante, a algunos metros más allá, completamente sonriente y cubierto de una capa marronosa que hasta manchaba sus dientes.

Mantenía uno de sus brazos en alto, mostrándoles el dedo corazón entre alaridos de victoria.

-¡Jodeos, cabrones peludos! ¡YO SOY EL REY! ¡YO! ¡JEAN! ¡…EL REY!

Impasibles, las bestias continuaban observándole alejarse con orgullo. Primero de espaldas, y después cara al frente de nuevo con el otro lado del boscaje. Por dónde nunca había estado…

El pensamiento de volver a encontrarse en una situación parecida le hizo retomar un rostro de pánico. ¿Y si esa vez moría de verdad?

Al echar un vistazo hacia atrás, los lobos continuaban ahí, intranquilizándolo.

* * *

-¿Pero qué es esto?

Eren permanecía quieto frente a la criatura, viendo como de los tirones la piel que enganchaba el insecto—aun allí—se había prácticamente desprendido de su sitio. Y debajo la misma, no se encontraban los indicios propios de que aquel ser (ya no un bebé) fuera humano.

Desconfiado, acarició el interior sin músculos ni sangre, ni siquiera venas, encontrándose con el tacto rugoso que su color oscuro llegaba a sugerirle. Le pareció—por un segundo—estar tocando el enorme tronco sin flores y rodeado de ramas putrefactas que yacía en los jardines de palacio. Cuando ya no le daba miedo acercarse, por supuesto.

El rostro del niño comenzó a convulsionarse a par con el contacto, abriendo y cerrando los ojos mientras bailoteaba la lengua en el aire para, de buenas a primeras, esconderla y abrir la boca de nuevo; junto a un ojo en vez del sinhueso.

Cobarde, el muchacho lanzó al menor de nuevo a los arbustos, encontrándose de pronto con una rama golpeando su cabeza, a medida que chillidos de hurraca llenaban el ambiente desde la fémina—que no había visto hasta ahora—a su espalda (o más bien, a su costado).

Sujetándose el cráneo intentó alzarse con preguntas en sus labios, recibiendo de igual manera el artefacto en lo herido. Esta vez más constantemente, pero sin fuerza alguna que pudiera hacerle el mayor daño.

De pronto, Eren consiguió el control entre tanto palazo y agarró con fuerza el arma de la mujer—que no era la misma que aun yacía muerta en el suelo—, desquitándosela a pesar de los forcejeos de esta por mantenerlo, y dejándolo caer a los lejos. Cerca del rorro que había desecho—entre tanto movimiento—y agrietado el sesenta por ciento de su piel rosada.

Todavía gritando, como si no pudiera cerrar la boca, Hanji abandonó la idea de atizar al joven varón que ya huía del lugar—con sangre en la cabeza que se sostenía, balanceándose; algo mareado—para arrodillarse y arrastrase hasta el que consideraba su hijo.

El único hijo que había tenido y que siempre estaría allí.

Ótik. Otésanek.

Al cogerlo hacia su pecho, comenzó a reír histéricamente, a medida que el pequeño—ahora más árbol que hombre—recogía en sus manitas (o ya casi ramas) su cabello; arrancándolo, mordiéndolo y devorándolo sin que esta produjera sonidos de dolor. Ambos siendo ignorados por un confundido príncipe que continuaba su camino sin saber aún adónde ir ante lo desolador.

* * *

Reiner animaba a Petra y a Marco a continuar sus pasos frente a la empinada cuesta, recibiendo las quejas y los suspiros por parte de los otros dos a pesar del positivismo innato de Marco y la bondad aparente de Petra, a quién sujetaba de una mano como apoyo propio de un caballero. Además, la fémina era preciosa, a su manera.

-¿Crees que queda mucho?-interrogó ella, asegurando la falda de su vestido en lo alto.

Reiner le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas, de perfil.

-No puedo estar seguro. Pero llevamos andando un buen rato así que… No creo.

-Pero yo no veo todavía indicios de ello-rió entonces Marco, pretendiendo aligerar el cansancio, pero aumentando la tirantez en Petra, poco acostumbrada a aquel tipo de trayectos. En su antigua vida, solo había tenido que estar bonita, como un florero, mientras aprendía a hacer música con sus dedos y jugaba con sus muñecas de porcelana (su padre la tenía algo consentida pero no había desarrollado ningún tipo de gran soberbia que no fuera por aquel joven. Aquel joven que la invitaba cada noche a bailar dentro de un mundo mágico hasta que sus zapatos quedaban destrozados… Y el de sus hermanas)-¡Pero seguro que llegamos, tranquila!

La mujer no eludió el gesto amable que le produjo verlo intentar _disculparse_ , mostrándoselo al tiempo que asentía junto a un último tirón de Reiner—una roca les bloqueaba un poco el paso—hacia arriba del pedrusco clavado en el suelo.

Sí, tenía la esperanza viviente de que iban a conseguirlo. Encontrarían un refugio y daría carpetazo al sonido de los lobos, los ogros y las hechiceras que resonaban aún en su mente, produciéndose así cada noche. Y el miedo que la invadía en el momento que comenzaban a expandirse.

Sí, lo lograrían.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?-la mirada de Marco se tornó oscura al instante que una figura delgada acaparó el final de la colina—al fin visible—, viéndoles fijamente sin moverse y sin saberse si realmente poseía ojos.

Ellos también se detuvieron, consternados.

-¿Será-quiso predecir Reiner, manteniéndose estable aunque, teniendo en cuenta con todo lo que se habían encontrado allí, era más que posible que fuera falsa su teoría-alguien como _nosotros_?

-¿Y si no… ¿Y si no lo es?

El más alto se giró, perturbado por el dicho.

Marco lucía completamente ansioso. Le temblaban las manos en las que ya sostenía una daga que antes permanecía quieta en su cinturón de piel. Donde se leía la inscripción: " _ **SIETE DE UN SOLO GOLPE**_ " que Reiner memorizó tan rápidamente como se conocieron (reconocía que era pegadizo).

-¿Chicos…?-Petra interrumpió el silencio, haciéndolos voltear para encontrarse con el personaje a pocos pies de ellos.

No. No era uno de _ellos_ como había dicho Reiner, aunque podía aparentarlo. Pelo rubio, ojos verdes… Rasgos humanos en general. Si no fuera por la enorme mandíbula de oso que exhibía sin abrirse aún, estirando todas aquellas facetas en las que se incluían, igualmente, unas uñas demasiado largas (y mugrientas) y—si lograran verlo por atrás—pelo de más en el cuello; sin ser vello.

Reiner susurró algo inteligible para el resto, causando que el hombre-animal (a dos patas, algo encorvado y serio, frío) gruñera palabras que todos oyeron—en cambio—, meciéndose sus dientes como teclas de piano:

-Fuera de mi propiedad.

Pero ninguno de los presentes movió un músculo, observando impresionados los detalles bestiales de la criatura. Ni siquiera, cuando el varón (o al menos, así identificado) estiró cuello y espalda para quedar no solo más alto, si no también más atemorizante.

-¿Qué estáis mirando?-dijo, descolgando sus extremidades superiores hasta tocar el suelo. Las uñas también le habían crecido.

Reiner tragó saliva, obsequiándole al enemigo una mirada de determinación. Ya no tenía más lugares visibles a los que ir… Y aquel hermoso castillo que observaba a espaldas del monstruo, no le iba a ser arrebatado.

 _Yo merezco estar en un castillo,_ pensó, partiendo una rama afilada y lanzándose—a pesar de los gritos de sus compañeros—a atacar a la bestia.

* * *

 _El cadáver de la mujer residía al final de las escaleras, con el cuello y el tobillo partidos des del momento en que su cuerpo rodó por los peldaños._

 _Arriba, el muchacho no pudo evitar esbozar una nueva entre el teñido de sus mejillas._

 _Lo había hecho._

Armin abrió los ojos frente a una luz cegadora y balanceante. Expuesto—al parecer—en una mesa alargada en la que sobraba espacio y faltaban sillas.

Manos y pies atados con cadenas unidas a la tabla, y el regusto a carne esparcido por su paladar, ahora algo seco.

El chico no sentía el cuerpo, o al menos, algo que no fueran sus cuencas de color azul brillante paseándose—lentamente—de un lado a otro, respirando con cada vez más ansiedad, al intervalo en que su mente entremezclaba las imágenes de Sasha, las risas, la música de Ymir, y el gusto de la compañía y el plato estrella de Fiddler.

-Estúpida mentirosa-dijo, en un hilillo de voz, casi rozando un tono indiferente, de costumbre con el que cogió fuerza suficiente para arañar la madera. Alzando así, lo que le era posible, su cuello hasta visualizarse los dedos de los pies. Provocando que las lágrimas que había tenido retenidas hasta ahora (desde el despertar) salieran a flote en el silencio de un sollozo.

Ya no había cinco dedos en la extremidad derecha.

-No… No…, no pue-… ¡No!

-¿Ya has despertado?

A su lado, Fiddler le observaba desde lo alto, a pocos centímetros de una esquina. Esta vez solo y—aparentemente—inquieto.

De inmediato, Armin lo enfocó con visión nerviosa, rasguñando la mesa con más ímpetu que antes, dirigiéndole las siguientes palabras junto a una tonalidad susurrante:

-Suéltame.

Fiddler soltó una risa excitada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, apoyando su cabeza cubierta de lona en la pared para quedar en un callado silencio.

-Hey-llamó de nuevo el chico, angustiado-, suéltame-observaba al hombre mecerse, casi negando con su cuerpo-. Por favor, suéltame Fi-Fid-dler….

El sosiego dentro de la habitación aparentaba establecerse inclusive si Fiddler escuchaba sus súplicas con ojos de cordero degollado (los suyos, hazel), replanteándose si su hermano podría aguantar… No, no podría. Y, ya le había dado dos dedos del muchacho para degustarlo con el sabor.

De repente, en el exterior, la voz de Conny se hizo oír, vociferando insultos y—al parecer—lanzando patadas y golpes si no era al aire, a una persona.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te acerques por aquí, maldita bruja!-un gruñido junto al revolver de las hojas-¡MIRA! ¡Mira cómo has dejado el porche que tanto me costó construir!-y de nuevo, un choque más. Quizá con el puño-¡Pordiosera! ¡Bruja! ¡Bruja!

Los insultos continuaron hasta que algunos minutos después todo se detuvo y Conny, enfurecido, entró en lo que Armin—aterrorizado—reconocía ya como una casa. Dejando sobre el suelo un saco repleto de manzanas putrefactas.

-¿Otra vez?-cuestionó Fiddler, viendo a su hermano marchar nervioso.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora tengo que limpiarlo TODO de nuevo! ¿¡Es que no se cansa de-

De golpe, su expresión cambió al enfocar a Armin, mostrándose más afable.

-Oh, ¡pero mira quién ha despertado!-dijo, encaminándose hacia el chico y sosteniéndole, abruptamente, por sus genitales; hundiéndose en la vestimenta y provocando que se retorciera, incómodo-¡Nuestra pequeña zorrita! ¡Qué bien nos tenías engañados!


	4. Capítulo 3: Dangerous Roads

_Por aquel entonces, y teniendo en cuenta dónde vivían, encontrar una moneda de oro—inclusive si se trataba de otro material menos valioso—era solo una cosa que sucedía en los sueños._

 _Pero a él le había ocurrido. Frente a su casa nada más y nada menos… Una moneda de oro puro que ahora sujetaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, haciéndola rodar entre sus dedos de varón sin moverse un milímetro (que no fuera aquello) delante la puerta abierta que había dejado a su espalda._

 _-Bonita moneda-la voz de un hombre llamó su atención, colocado sigilosamente a su lado, provocando que de inmediato salvaguardase el objeto en un puño-. He pasado por aquí días y días y jamás te había visto, dime, ¿cómo te llamas, joven?_

 _El chico fornido lo miró de arriba abajo, desconfiado, pero no aparentándolo—le sonreía de forma afable—: gafas, barba y cabello largo, aún traje de señor…_

 _"Un mediocre burro"._

 _-Mi nombre es Reiner._

 _El adulto produjo una fatigosa mueca, ajustándose las lentes y dando pasos cojos gracias a su bastón; hacia él._

 _-Precioso nombre para un precioso hombre. Dime algo más, por favor._

 _-¿Qué desea?-indiferente comenzó a rodar la moneda de nuevo, percatándose del aliento del varón en su oreja._

 _-¿Cuántas monedas más de esas harían falta para que vinieras a mi cama?_

-Tiene narices recordar eso ahora-dijo Reiner, sonando burlón, tumbado y malherido en el suelo de la cuesta sin rodar (tampoco podría); sosteniendo sin firmeza el boquete chorreante de sangre que permanecía intacto en su abdomen. Atravesando su camisa, ahora algo sucia. Completamente solo en aquella llanura donde solo soplaba la brisa fría en dirección al abandonado castillo, al que tanto deseaba entrar—y pertenecer—desde que solo era un crío pobretón.

No pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo un buen rato al recordar su anhelo y lo rápido que había sucumbido a la bestia, antes de que, de repente, y contra todo pronóstico, comenzara a tararear con el nombre de la que fue su _gatita_ en sus labios.

* * *

Marco arrastraba a Petra junto a él cuesta abajo, en una carrera en las que las pocas posibilidades que tenían para salir indemnes, le eran suficientes para continuar, incluso el agotamiento de ambos.

Petra gemía su nombre como en gritos ahogados, sintiendo los zapatos rojos de sus pies destrozarse todavía más—de lo que ya estaban—.

-¡Ya queda poco!-respondía él, sin detenerse, animándola no solo a ella-¡Ya queda poco…, seguro!

Un nuevo ruido le hizo voltear a medias, observando al animal perseguirles entre árbol y árbol. Ya sin rastros de la que algún momento fue su—aparente—humanidad, haciendo que se detuviera el corazón del muchacho en un cascarón.

-¡Rápido!

Marco aceleró el paso, casi tropezándose con su compañera.

Todavía tenía grabado en la retina el momento raudal en el que una de las extremidades de la criatura atravesó el torso de Reiner y no quería que eso le sucedería a alguno de los dos. Sobre todo, a él.

 _Va demasiado lenta_ , echó un vistazo a la fémina, _Si no logro voy a tener que… ¡No!_ , pensando en alguna idea viable que le ayudara a sobrevivir. Pero rápidamente la descartó en cuanto el sacrificio implicaba la vida de otro.

Había quitado la vida a dos gigantes, la libertad a un unicornio y la cabeza a un jabalí, pero no conseguía verse como el principal cómplice de asesinato de un humano. Menos de una princesa.

De pronto, una luz cegadora proveniente de enfrente suya provocó que la sonrisa le surgiera, esperanzado y encaminándose hacia la salida con más firmeza.

La bestia dorada solo les perseguía porqué se encontraban en su territorio (como bien había dicho en un principio). Si salían de él, no tendría por qué tener un motivo para acabar con su existencia, ¿cierto?

-¡Ahí está, Petra!-le indicó a gritos, aun la alegría se esfumó por la presencia del alimaña, rozando su costado. Como conteniéndose…

La mujer echó un alarido, aun Marco, al darse cuenta del detalle—insignificante y poco visible—, solo pudo sonreír más, al borde del final de la pendiente.

-¡Tranquila, Petra!

A botes, consiguió adentrarse dentro del área del Sol—finalmente—, acogiendo en sus brazos a la muchacha asustada para saltar junto a ella hacia al medio de su salvación. Recibiendo un único zarpazo al aire del cuadrúpedo que, como tenía previsto, se quedó quieto en la oscuridad que yacía bajo las hojas negras de los árboles, viéndoles fríamente mientras ellos jadeaban de rodillas en el suelo. Marco riendo al ojear que, como siempre, era nuevamente el ganador de la batalla.

-Marco…

O al menos hasta que Petra alzó la palabra y su risa se estrelló, trastornados por la figura del ogro en cuclillas que los miraba desde lo alto, a tan solo unos centímetros de sus seres minúsculos—en comparación—. Conjunto a una gran hilera de dientes que superaban con creces a los de la fiera de atrás; fija aun en su sitio.

* * *

La sala había caído otra vez en el silencio con la marcha de Conny hacia el sótano de la casa. Encubierto por una puerta más bien estrecha, pero no muy difícil de divisar si no fuera por la enorme alfombra que la cubría en el suelo y que ahora Fiddler salvaguardaba en el regazo, sentado en una silla extraída de fuera, y fumando sin miedo a que el saco pudiera prenderse; al lado de Armin y sus lágrimas secas, rendido en la mesa.

-Sabes-Fiddler se golpeó las rodillas, suspirando por un costado el humo del cigarrillo en sus labios.

No solía ser muy dicharachero—como si lo era Conny o Piper—, pero aquella zona sin ruido comenzaba a ponerle irritado. Y los que bien le conocían sabían que un Fiddler irritado rozaba lo maníaco.

-Sé lo que les hiciste… A tus hermanas-aclaró ante la mirada perdida de Armin, que se ensanchó con esto último, ocultado el rostro a un lado segundos después.

-No eran mis hermanas-susurró el chico, casi con rabia, aun Fiddler lo ignoró, dando otra calada más profunda.

-Les sacaste los ojos con un pico de pájaro-Armin tragó saliva-. Y eso que la pequeña estaba tan enamorada de ti… ¡Y no era muy fea! Hasta podrías haberla hecho tú mujer y salir de esa vida de mierda por la que te llevaban... Pero no. Tuviste que encapricharte de ese principito-de pronto, el hombre se dio cuenta de los puños formados en las manitas del muchacho, rojos de tanto apretar debido a la vuelta a aquellos recuerdos desagradables por los que tanto ha rezado por librarse-… ¿Qué pasa? Si te molesta dímelo-apagó el instrumento encendido de llama cerca de sus muslos, haciendo que diera un respingón, nervioso-. Yo no soy como Conny.

-Eso es porqué Conny es un tonto que hace todo lo que tú no quieres hacer.

El mencionado apareció desde el sótano, con la bolsa de manzanas colgándole de un brazo y cerrando de inmediato aquel portón con más dificultad que cuando lo abrió.

Con faz de fatiga, regresó hacia los dos varones, posando veloz sus manos callosas—a pesar de su juventud—en las piernas del rubio; acariciándole junto a cierta indiferencia y sin saber realmente el porqué.

-Ha vuelto a vomitar a algunas-dijo, arrancándole algún vello a Armin-, y tiene diarrea. Está realmente asqueroso. ¡Además! Parece que le han salido algunas manchas raras en el lomo… Verdes, parece moho.

Fiddler apoyó entonces la cabeza en ambas manos, gimiendo un lúgubre "¡Dios!" que hacía notar su preocupación.

-¿Crees que deberíamos-

-¡No!-le interrumpió Conny, al fin dejando en paz los muslos del chico al que había secuestrado-¡No, no y no! ¡Me niego en rotundo!

-Conny. Se muere.

-¡No se muere!-negó la evidencia, golpeando la mesa-¡Es nuestro hermano mayor, es Piper! ¡No puede morir!

Fiddler le dio la razón por un momento, memorizando como este—Piper—les protegía siendo ellos unos niños. Después de que su madre les obligara a abandonar el hogar donde habían nacido.

De hecho, cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Piper como humano, no podría negar que, aunque asoliera una enfermedad mortal, él la superaría con facilidad.

Desgraciadamente ese dicho le abandonó hace mucho tiempo.

-Conny, quizá ella-

-¡Me niego a tener trato con brujas!

De repente, un ruido fuerte en el exterior—concretamente en el porche del que Conny estaba tan orgulloso—acalló su conversación, provocando que, segundos después de haberse escuchado, Conny asumiera un gruñido en su boca. Encaminándose furioso hacia la puerta.

-¡No puede ser!-murmuró entre palabras malsonante, abriendo la entrada para encontrarse la figura femenina que antes había echado de mala gana, de nuevo en su propiedad. Respirando agitada en el interior del pórtico (transportando este huellas de sangre secas, y no tan secas, que apuntaban a sus pies—los de ella—).

En un principio, Conny se quedó en silencio, intercambiando miradas con la chica hasta que el tic nervioso de sus ojos frenó y él se acercó a ella, sujetándole firmemente el cabello; largo y sedoso.

-¡Estoy hasta las narices!-chilló, arrastrándola por el atrio, manchando así la especie de tela blanca que la envolvía, con cuerdas-¡Límpialo! ¡Límpialo con la puta lengua!-estrujó la cara de ella contra el suelo-¡Deja mi porche tal y como estaba, bruja!

Desde dentro, Armin había levantaba nuevamente la cabeza, visionando el espectáculo gracias a la puerta abierta con horror, mientras Fiddler suspiraba en su silla.

-Pero si no tiene lengua-aclaró este último, con un tono de voz alto que alertó a su hermano menor para alzarle el cráneo—ahora con la faz cubierta de sangre suya—a la muchacha, a quién se la oía respirar nada más-. Se lo oí a Ymir.

El joven rapado rugió una vez más, insultándola aun tan solo tocándole diversos mechones de pelo que ya comenzaban a escurrírsele.

La boca de la chica estaba abierta, aspirando aire malsanamente, pero dándole la oportunidad a Conny para cogérsela y hacerle ver que sí, que no había más que dientes y encías. Ni rastro del músculo que ayudaba a batir la comida.

-Mierda-dijo por primera vez en alto—tras dos mil veces en su mente—, soltándola sin ni siquiera mirarla, sintiendo emociones cada vez más siniestras en su corazón; que lo obligaban a rechinar la dentadura.

Ella empezó a gatear, bajando los escalones con lentitud, hasta que Conny regresó de su mundo en negro, sosteniéndole una de las extremidades inferiores y llevándola consigo al interior de aquel caserón de madera. Sin pensar nada que no fuera—y que de hecho dijo en alto—:

-Primero le daremos a esta zorra-la cual luchaba por librarse enganchando las uñas en cualquier parte-como aperitivo. Y reservaremos el plato especial-echó un vistazo a Armin, quién se encogió al reconocerse como comida-para la noche… ¿No te parece?

Sin recibir respuesta de Fiddler, Conny sostuvo con fuerza sobrehumana los ropajes de la fémina hasta el punto de casi romperlos. Lanzándola a la madriguera que llevaba hasta Piper (el sótano).

Estaba seguro de que cuanto más humano devorara, más humano se volvería de nuevo.

Era lógico, ¿no?

* * *

Ymir silbaba alegremente, sin prestar atención a donde se metía ni por donde andaba entre los troncos huecos del bosque, al que pertenecía desde hace tanto. Haciéndose camino hasta llegar a uno propio (de su nombre), adonde Reiner continuaba tumbado.

La chica no rehuyó la risa cantarina que le surgió al descubrirlo en ese estado. Casi muerto, o al menos cerca de ello.

-Vaya, vaya, la ratita presumida ha querido echarse una siesta en el peor lugar.

Y aunque era más cruel que gracioso, Reiner esbozó una sonrisa mezquina.


	5. Capítulo 4: To Become Night

**Lamento sinceramente haber tardado tanto, pero la inspiración me abandonó en el último momento.**

 **En fin, aunque no me lea demasiada gente, creo que estoy contenta de estar continuando con esta historia en la que abrimos un punto de "relax" algo rebuscado… Bah, no sé si me explico ;)**

 **No sé si habrá quedado demasiado bien, pero siento que era importante explicar ciertos puntos antes de pasar a otros de mayor importancia.**

 **Para los que leáis, disfrutad.**

* * *

El monstruo azotó a Marco antes de que relatara siquiera el nombre de su compañera. Alejándolo de ella y haciendo que su figura volase hasta desaparecer en el bosque, a lo lejos.

Petra, inmóvil, sin parpadear, notó al ogro acercársele de rodillas en un solo movimiento. Olfateándola—entonces—al punto de hacer flotar sus cabellos y su vestido en el aire, provocando que un tic apareciera en su ojo izquierdo; además de que la fiera a su espalda, retrocediera unos centímetros, temeroso de ser visto, aunque no parecía ser el caso de momento.

El gigante la observó un par de segundos más, advirtiendo sus nervios hacia él en los diversos temblores—sumados al famoso tic—que fueron apareciendo en el cuerpo joven (aún adulto).

-Me gustan las chicas-dijo el varón de cabello azul y dientes afilados, pinchando con un dedo a Petra quién, al verse tocada por tal cosa, pegó un brinco hacia atrás; alzándose entre chillidos que se acallaron cuando fue la mano y no el dedo la que la cogió, viendo la bestia que quería huir-No te revuelvas-se quejó la misma, notando a la muchacha revolverse histérica entre sus pliegues de carne, escuchándose sus rugidos de princesa mientras el ogro abría de nuevo la mano, soltándola prácticamente cerca de sus labios quebrados-. Lo que no me gustan son las anguilas.

La sujetaba por uno de sus pies, dejando caer el otro a un costado conjunto a su zapato, que desapareció en el suelo.

La alimaña de cabello dorado volvió a encogerse, esta vez más asustado, observando incómodo como el ogro abría su boca y dejaba entrever el destino a su víctima, que se retorcía.

-¡No!-gimió Petra por primera vez, sintiendo al fin una especie de liberación oscura cuando el monstruo la soltó de su zarpa para caer directamente en la garganta de este mismo. Pero para no ser engullida, procuró permanecer con las extremidades estiradas y hacer presión, como si fuese una estrella de mar.

No quería caer a aquel abismo de ácido, no quería morir… Como en aquel entonces, nuevamente luchaba por su vida.

-No… ¡No!-no lograba decir otra cosa que no fueran negativas, notando que los huesos se le hacían polvo ante la fuerza del gigante en su ser, deseando comerla entre gemidos terroríficos.

El ogro volvió a empujar las mandíbulas, aplastando la nuca de ella en su lengua, perdiendo esta la resistencia de sus brazos y golpeando el paladar con las piernas, en consecuencia y como sustitución a lo perdido. Pero a causa de la saliva—que cada vez invadía más el espacio—, resbaló y cayó de pronto en el músculo, haciéndose que gritase de horror al sentir la muerte de cara.

Aun no pasó nada, para su sorpresa. De hecho, estaba quieta. Completamente quieta.

Extrañada, volteó sus ojos ámbar para encontrarse con la figura de la bestia que los había perseguido, sosteniéndola firmemente del vestido; también en el interior de aquel monstruo. Completamente de pie y quedando a medio camino entre la animalidad y lo humano—no como anteriormente—.

Arañaba, al mismo tiempo, los dientes que sujetaba del ogro. No queriendo que cerrase la boca y los dejase ahí dentro.

-¿Qué…?-murmuró la chica, sintiendo su cuerpo volar al instante hacia el exterior gracias a la fuerza de la alimaña. Que veloz surgió también de entre las fauces de la criatura hambrienta para regresar a cogerla en el aire.

Sin pensárselo, el identificado como varón aterrizó en el suelo y corrió lejos del lugar. Aun sin ser perseguidos por el ogro, demasiado vago para ello (ya encontraría otra comida. El muchacho no habría caído lejos…).

Petra apenas podía ver algo entre la enorme cantidad de viento que el hombre-animal producía en la carrera, pues no iba especialmente despacio; era muy rápido, y de golpe y porrazo identificó el castillo del que antes habían huido, cerca de sus pasos.

Asombrada, abrió la mirada con el objetivo de visualizar a Reiner, a quién habían dejado atrás por miedo y por la herida de este.

Rezaba porque no estuviese muerto.

Pero por más que miró, Reiner no estaba allí y pasaron de largo, hacia el castillo al que antes la bestia no había querido que se acercasen, con la mente completamente en blanco; incluso si su compañero caballeroso no estaba allí.

 _-¿Dónde está Reiner?-_

* * *

-¿Dónde está el bebé? ¿Dónde está?-decía Hanji, cariñosa, mientras escuchaba las risas del pequeño Ótik ante sus cosquillas, meciendo las ramas—sus brazos en este caso—de un lado a otro con cierta alegría propia de un niño de verdad-¡Ay, mi pequeñito! ¡Mi pequeñito Ótik está contento! ¿A qué sí?-apretaba sus labios contra la tripa del árbol, gorgoteando-¿A qué sí?

-Joder-declaró al fin Levi, silencioso hasta el momento-, eres peor que un dolor de cabeza.

Continuaban en lo más árido del bosque tras que Hanji hubiera escapado enfermizamente detrás aquella mujer que le había robado a su pequeño. Obligándolo a permanecer quieto hasta que regresase, entreteniéndose—y todavía con ello—en limpiar las botas de siete lenguas que había conseguido… A pesar de ser el único en sobrevivir.

La mujer había regresado hace poco. Como siempre, demasiado absorta en su hijo como para prestar atención a sus quejas o al "¿qué te ha pasado en el pelo?", regresando casi calva de su expedición.

De reojo, vio como Hanji lo ignoró una vez más, haciéndole muecas divertidas al niño al que él no podía negar que odiaba. Incluso si también era hijo suyo (o al menos eso fue lo que Erwin le indicó antes de marcharse también).

Nuevamente fijó su mirada en el menor, levantándose para toquetearle el hombro a Hanji, hipnotizada con la lengua del rorro; que salía y entraba como la suya como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El tronco vivo llevaba un camisón blanco que se revolvía con él, y un gorrito de lana que el mismo Levi le había cosido el día que—boquiabierto—descubrió que el tronco que había tallado para ella estaba vivo. Vivo de verdad.

Enrojecido de vergüenza, apretó un poco el hombro que sostenía de Hanji, haciendo que al fin le prestara una mínima atención.

-Tenemos que irnos.

Ella le mostró su semblante más serio, fijando sus ojos en los fríos de Levi para seguidamente asentir y alzarse con el pequeñito en sus brazos, meciéndolo mientras nuevamente caminaba.

El varón la siguió detrás, de cerca, hasta que esta se giró repentinamente, asustándolo y haciendo que retrocediese unos pasos.

-¿Y Erwin?

-Qué le jodan-sentenció el otro, insensible y ansioso por largarse de aquel enigmático lugar.

* * *

Definitivamente se había perdido.

Y lo peor no era eso, si no que estaba más que seguro que Levi y Hanji no lo iban a esperar para continuar la búsqueda de la salida.

Tenía que reconocer que había sido tremendamente estúpido separarse del grupo, pero tampoco se le podía culpar en gran medida: quería volver a casa, aunque no fuese mucho lo que le esperase allí. Y las prisas por ello, sumado al miedo que todo aquel sitio lograba producirle, era lo que le había hecho cagarla de esa forma. Especialmente por el hecho de que no sentía nada por el resto y los consideraba, en cierta forma, una carga mayor que ir completamente solo.

Sonrió, jadeando al tiempo que apartaba las zarzas donde se había metido por error.

Se había hecho más de un corte.

 _Seguro que si Levi me encuentra…_ , pensó al instante, riéndose y descontinuando la frase en consecuencia.

Sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por momentos. La tensión le invadía nerviosamente el cuerpo magullado que poseía. Más por el hecho de haberle robado una de sus armas a Levi antes de marcharse y no regresar…

La admiró uno instantes, escondida en sus pantalones con disimulo. Un cuchillo de brillantes que de seguro que, si llevaba al otro mundo, tenía de sobra para alimentarse seis meses (¡o más!). Y además, así tenía algo con lo que defenderse de las agradables criaturas que ya se había encontrado con anterioridad; antes de unirse a aquella pareja de macabros.

Gimió de nuevo al sentir las afiladas hierbas atravesarle la ropa, rasgándola junto a su piel.

Se detuvo unos instantes, respirando con dificultad mientras volteaba su cabeza por los alrededores. Había dejado algunos rastros de sangre y eso no podía significar nada más que problemas.

 _Vamos_ , se animó mentalmente. Delante suyo había una pequeña luz que indicaba que no estaba lejos de la salida de aquello. _Vamos_.

Cauteloso, regresó veloz a rasparse por el camino unos minutos más.

Cuando al fin surgió de ellos, suspiró de mala gana, pero sintiendo la libertad en el cuerpo. Además del sonido del agua que no había previsto en sí hasta ahora.

Abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados de la emoción, encontrándose con una cascada que prácticamente le salpicaba, formando un gran charco al que ya podríamos llamar lago.

Erwin respiró profundamente. El agua era limpia y reconocía que no había bebido nada más que barro (o al menos, parecido) desde que llegó allí.

Junto a ojos de halcón, prudente hizo ahincó en el líquido, posando la mano en este para recoger lo mínimo posible e introducirlo en su boca sedienta. Deliciosa, volvió a coger otro poco, disfrutando de ello hasta que un grito agudo desde lo alto le estremeció, provocando que alzara la vista con impacto: alguien estaba cayendo directamente hacía él (como una roca que lanzas al vacío).

* * *

" _Había una vez tres hermanos a los que su madre no quería. Les obligaba a hacer miles de tareas para no tener que aguantarlos, fíjate… Pero a ellos no les importaba, pues se querían tanto que con solo estar juntos—aunque hicieran lo más humillante del mundo—les bastaba para ser felices._

 _Pero claro, como todo cuento que se cuenta las cosas no iban a ser siempre así._

 _Un buen día, su madre les anunció que no tenía los medios suficientes para mantenerlos con ella. Y con pena fingida, los envió al mundo, a que murieran de hambre o hicieran fortuna por ellos mismos._

 _Pero no te preocupes, a ellos no les importó demasiado. Tampoco es que sintiera verdadera devoción por su madre… Era más bien… Indiferencia._

 _Y bien, los tres niños—porqué aún eran niños—se hicieron a la aventura sin miedo, pues si estaban juntos tampoco importaba donde fueran._

 _Enganchados a la música, decidieron tocar en las calles. El primero la flauta, el segundo el violín, y el tercero el piano… Pero no tenían mucho éxito, ¿sabes? Y la cosa se fue poniendo cada vez más dura hasta el punto de la inanición._

 _Sin casa, sin comida… ¿Cómo crees tú que habrían podido sobrevivir?_

 _Pues inexplicablemente lo hicieron. Desnutridos, pero lo hicieron._

 _Y, de nuevo un buen día, alguien apareció en el callejón oscuro donde solían refugiarse del sol, los bichos y las malas palabras de la gente con clase; que les pidió ayuda. Les costó poco ver que estaba todavía más demacrado que ellos, de hecho, parecía que su piel se caía a tiras… Ahora me doy cuenta que quizá debería tener lepra, o sífilis._

 _-¡Por favor!-decía, arrastrándose hasta tocarles los pies a los tres hermanos-Por favor, decidme que tenéis comida…_

 _Ellos negaron, con las pocas fuerzas que tenían, que no tenían absolutamente nada (¿qué no veían como estaban o qué?), pero el hombre continuó insistiendo, zarandeándolos y chillándoles al oído._

 _Y de pronto todo se volvió negro. No te puedo decir quién tuvo la idea inicialmente o si los tres se confabularon, pero aún cansados y agotados, guiaron al hombre hambriento hasta una casa vacía, donde surgiera el olor de una gran caldera donde, distraído este, lo echaron para hervirlo y comerlo._

 _La verdad es que poco les importó que hubiera más ingredientes en la casa. Estaban molestos, cansados y, sobre todo, hambrientos. Muy hambrientos…_

 _Creo que ahí fue, donde empezó la verdadera perdición de todo."_

Pensativo, Fiddler al fin le echó un vistazo a un acongojado Armin, que le devolvía la mirada entre el temor y la pena (o eso notaba).

Estaban solos, ya que Conny había vuelto a salir.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo con sorna, regresando su faz al exterior, enfocando la ventana en la que ya comenzaba asomar el atardecer-No es un relato muy conmovedor para alguien que le hizo eso a su familia, ¿verdad?-el muchacho no produjo ningún movimiento ni expresión en particular, pero si se sintió dolido-No te preocupes, pronto tendrás lo que te mereces… Ya está anocheciendo.

Eso solo pudo causarle un ligero temblor que no decía todo el miedo que en realidad albergaba. Se acercaba la hora...


End file.
